


Didn't Think You Had It In You

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn





	Didn't Think You Had It In You

“Isa, I swear to god I’m going to kill you.” Florence moaned as she hobbled up the steps to Mairead’s office where the rest of the band were waiting for them.

Isa let out a small laugh which was quickly silenced by Florence’s glare. “You’re the one who kept saying ‘harder, harder’.” She laughed.

“Will you be quiet?” Florence said, shushing her.

Isa held her hands up. “Sorry…can’t say you didn’t enjoy it though.” She grinned mischievously.

Florence turned Isa to face her as they got to the top of the stairs. “I did.” She admitted with a small smile. “Come here.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss her. “Just keep the flirting to a minimum while we’re in there, okay? I really can’t deal with teasing from the guys today.”

“Of course.” Isa said, kissing her once more before they turned and went into the room. “Hey guys.” Isa smiled as she walked in, followed closely by Florence.

“Florence, what’s wrong?” Rob asked, frowning. “You can barely walk.”

“Someone give it to you good?” Chris asked, laughing.

“Chris, for goodness sake.” Mairead said, rolling her eyes at him.

Florence looked at Isa with panic as she felt her cheeks blushing darker.

“Wait,” Rob started smiling, “Florence you’re looking rather red…did someone get some last night?”

Florence avoided their stares as she blushed.

“Oh my god she did!” Rob yelled in hysterics.

The rest of the band laughed with him until Mairead cut in.

“Wait, but Flo text me saying she was with Isa last night.” She said, failing to connect the dots.

All eyes went on Isa as she started to blush almost as dark as Florence.

“No!” Chris exclaimed. “You two hooked up?!” He asked, standing up and grinning.

“We didn’t hook up,” Flo said quietly, “we’re…together.”

The room went silent.

“Rob you owe me £50, Tom that’s £10 and Chris, biggest loser of all, £100 please.” Mairead said, looking at the band.

“W-what?” Isa frowned, confused.

“It’s about time you two got together, we’ve been betting on it for months.” Mairead explained.

“Unsuccessfully though.” Chris chimed in glumly as he searched for his wallet.

“Congratulations you two!” Mairead smiled, standing up to hug them.

“Yeah congrats! Must have been one hell of a night.” Rob joked. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Isa.” He said, looking at a slightly offended Isa.

“Excuse me? I have it in me.” Isa defended.

“Isa!” Florence said, trying to quieten her.

“I’m pretty fucking good I’ll have you know…well, clearly I am.” She said looking smug as she gestured to Florence.

“Yep, Isa? Can we not talk about our sex life right now?” Florence said, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

“Sorry.” Isa moved to sit down next to Florence.

As Mairead started talking, Isa slowly moved to hold Florence’s hand in hers and leaned close to Florence. “I love you.” She whispered, kissing Florence’s temple before turning her attention back to the band meeting with a smile on her face.


End file.
